


Welcome Home

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Homecoming, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: In a rare gift of Vacation time, Asta decides to visit Hage to see everybody. Luckily for him, Yuno has the same idea.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 27





	Welcome Home

It was rare for the Black Bulls to receive an entire week off.

It was even more rare for this particular week off to affect all of the squads.

Some say the Wizard King was simply feeling generous, giving the magic knights vacation time. Others assumed he was being lazy, wanting a week off himself. Regardless of the reasons, no one was complaining. Especially not Asta.

He was going to Hage. He was going home!

He offered the invite to his friends, but most already had plans, or were simply going to bum around the base. Noelle was going to see Mimosa and the rest of the Vermillion family; Magna was dragging Luck with him to his own hometown; and Gauche was going to see his sister. Everyone else had various plans of sleeping (Yami), drinking (Vanessa), or eating (Charmy) the week away.

What made the visit even better was when Asta arrived before his old home, giddy with excitement. Just as he ran about halfway to the old building, he looked up to see a familiar figure floating above. Asta momentarily paused before grinning. So Yuno had the same thought as Asta. “I’m not gonna let him beat me! I’m getting there first Yuno!” Asta yelled up to him, speeding up and racing towards the front gates. Yuno, who noticed him immediately, also sped up, the competitive side of him always coming out when Asta was around. Once he reached him, he hopped off his broom and was now racing him on foot. “I see you’ve grown taller, Asta. But I’m still faster than you!” “Ha! We’ll see about that!” Asta laughed, neck to neck with his rival.

By the time they reached the Church, they were both beyond exhausted, breathless and sweaty, falling over the minute they reached the gate. Despite their current states, they were grinning and happy. They had barely started catching their breath when an ambush of small children attacked, hugging onto them and welcoming them home again and again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wooh! I almost forgot how good Hage potatoes are!” Asta yawned and flopped backwards on the old mattress, stretching out his limbs. Due to the pair sending money home every payday, the church had improved quite a bit. It was still small, of course, but there were less leaks and holes now. The room, once drafty during winter, was warmer. “I mean, I could never forget Sister Lily’s cooking! Everything she makes tastes like heaven, even after eating all that food from the Capital!” He turned to look at Yuno, who was currently stretching his limbs out. “You didn’t forget Yuno? I bet the Golden Dawn has all kinds of fancy things to eat, there.”

Yuno looked over at his rival in thought. “It’s alright there, I suppose. Nothing like here. I could never forget Sister Lily’s cooking, or how you always try to shove down everything she makes in one bite.” He smiled at Asta then, his eyes teasing. “Still, it seems no matter how much you eat, you’re still pretty small.”

Asta let out a dramatic gasp, sitting up and playfully glaring at his rival. “Me? Small? Watch your sass, Yuno! Soon I’ll be the Wizard King, and you will have to bow to me! Then we’ll see who’s the small one!” Yuno chuckled softly, sitting back on his hands. “Don’t you mean when I become the Wizard King? I would make you bow when I do, but I’d worry you’d hit your head on the way down.”

“Oh, it is ON!” Asta roared playfully, lunging at his foster brother and sending him into the mats. The two wrestled, laughing like children as they rolled about. In a fair fight, Yuno might have had the advantage in height and magic, but this was Asta we were talking about.

And Asta played dirty when he wanted to.

“Wait! Wahahait! No ticklhiihihiihihng!” Yuno yelped and fell backwards when Asta started squeezing his sides, quickly turning the tables over. He giggled happily as he quickly pinned Yuno to the ground, fingers tickling his sides and ribs with relentless determination. “Coochie coochie coo! Aww, is wittle Yuno still ticklish? Is he?” He teased, making the wind magic user blush scarlet and try to hide his giggling expression. No matter how much he writhed and squirmed, Asta was built like a boulder, unmoving.

“Ahehehhehahahahhaahhaha! A-Ahahahhasta! Stahahahahahhap!” Yuno cried, his laughter reaching a new octave when Asta targeted his hips, digging his thumbs into the sensitive spot. “Not until you say I’m the next Wizard King! Say it!” Asta cheered, quickly moving to his armpits and making Yuno arch with a squeal. “NEHEHEHEHHEHHEVER!” He howled, struggling anew as Asta attacked the new spot.

Just as he thought he was gonna die, the door opened, revealing the rest of their siblings. “Huh, what’s Asta doing to Yuno?” Aruru asked Nash, who only watched the pair with a mildly bored expression. Recca giggled in her hand, amused by her oldest brother’s hijinks. “I think Asta’s finally winning, guys.” Hearing their voices, Yuno quickly pulled out his trump card. “GUHUHUHUHUYS! HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!” He pleaded, reaching out to them, only to shoot his arm down with a squeak when Asta poked him there.

After a few moments, Nash finally gave in. “You heard him. Let’s show these magic knights the power of the Hage siblings!” With a battle cry, the four children raced into action, jumping onto Asta and sending him into a similar state as Yuno. “EHEHEAHHAHAAHHA! G-GUHUHUHUYS! WAHAHHAHAHAHIT!” He pleaded, already howling with laughter within seconds of getting tickled. Yuno laughed softly at this, sitting up and adding to the frenzy, leaving Asta flopping like a fish, laughing hysterically the entire time. “GAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! STHAHAHAHAHHAHAHP!” Asta pleaded, tears of mirth dotting his eyes.

Deciding to be nice, Yuno changed targets, grabbing Nash and pulling him into his arms, earning a string of squeaky laughter from the unusually serious child. “Tickle wars!” Recca squealed, jumping on Yuno in an attempt to save her brother. Asta recovered quickly and grabbed his youngest siblings, adding to the chaos.

Before long the entire squad were exhausted and giggly, more or less forming a cuddle pile on the mats. The children were fast asleep, curled up between the two boys and snoring away with happy smiles. Nash was pressed up against Yuno’s chest, Aruru curled up in his arms. Recca and Holo were in similar states near Asta, who was absentmindedly running his fingers through his sisters messy hair. “I think this is the biggest thing I missed.” Asta said softly, meeting Yuno’s eyes over their sibling’s heads. “Having my own room, traveling the world, training to become the next Wizard King. All these things are amazing, and I’m incredibly grateful for them.” He smiled at his siblings again, his eyes sad. “But nothing beats just being here with all of you.”

Yuno smiled in agreement. Reaching out and ruffling Asta’s bangs gently. “Same. I missed you guys too.” He let out a sleepy yawn and got comfortable, gently patting Nash’s head. “I know this is a bit late, but…welcome home, Asta.”

Asta smiled sleepily before closing his eyes, drifting away to dreamland. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo! I hope you've enjoyed my Black clover fic! I've been meaning to write for this series, and I'm happy to post! Thank you for reading!


End file.
